Broken Angels
by Ishida Minami
Summary: When Yamato and Taichi get into a petty fight, will this be the end of a chance for Takeru and Hikari to have a relationship? Can they work together against their brothers' wills to bring their friendship back, or will it be too late when Hikari betrays T
1. Part One

Disclaimer: As you and I know, I don't own Digimon, sadly. They all belong to their legal copyrighted owners. I do own a Tsunomon though! You wanna see him?! ::minna scream no:: O-o;; What a shame....  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a Takari, so I hope you enjoy it. ^^; There's not anything dirty or bad, so don't have a heart attack and die. It just focuses on the power of friendship during a deep crisis.  
  
  
The Story...  
  
When Taichi and Yamato get into a heated argument, they decide to quit talking to each other...for good. But to make matters worse, they demand their siblings stay out of contact of the others' sibling, sparking even more tension. As their hate continues to linger, will Takeru and Hikari's chance of a relationship be demolished...?  
  
  
A Takari 'Fic  
Broken Angels  
By: Ishida Minami  
  
Part One  
  
  
Taichi stood towards Yamato with his back turned. "If that's how you see it!"  
  
"Stop making this worse than it really is!" Yamato shouted, though Taichi didn't stand far from him.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're the one making it worse! Every time we have a get together, you ditch us for your band! Every time I invite you to my soccer matches, you ditch me for your band!"  
  
"Look, I can understand that you're mad over that, but you must understand that I'm a very busy person and I..."  
  
"Oh, and I'm not busy?"  
  
"Taichi...how can I get it through that thick skull of yours that it's life and just grow up?!"  
  
Taichi could tell Yamato was getting exasperated by the tone in his voice, and he knew Yamato was ready to quit arguing and leave. "How can I get it through yours that we're all friends and you can't ditch us for others."  
  
"Nani yo?! I'm not ditching you! It's just that the band's.."  
  
"It's always the band!" Taichi screamed, turning around to face Yamato's angry face. "You never have time for us anymore! You call that LIFE?!"  
  
This only made the argument worse, as Yamato became enraged by this comment. "You tellin' me that going to soccer practices, soccer games, and going on dates with Sora is called LIFE?! I could actually get a career outta this and what will you get out of yours!?"  
  
"Don't ever mention Sora's name! She has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Oh, yes, she does."  
  
"Just because you don't have a girlfriend or date doesn't mean that you can tell me that I'm wasting my time! Maybe you're wasting yours away, playing that stupid thing!" Taichi fired, pointing at the guitar case that hung over Yamato's right shoulder.  
  
"It's not stupid! I don't date, because I don't have time to! If you don't agree with me, then stay outta my way!"  
  
"Good idea! I don't wanna associate with you anymore, anyway! You have no time for us! Our friendship is over!" Taichi said, swirling back around.  
  
"Fine, whoever you are, you're in my way," Yamato said as he shoved his way through Taichi.  
  
Catching his balance quickly, he watched how Yamato walked away cooly, as if nothing had happen. "That little..."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Yamato, what's wrong?" Takeru asked as he watched Yamato slam the front door and head to his room.  
  
Puzzled, he stood up, stretched, and headed to the bedroom. "Yamato...you're home pretty late. Late practice?"  
  
"Go away," Yamato said, the icy tone still lingering in his voice.  
  
What's wrong with him? Did they perform badly? Maybe he's just tired from all that hard work, he tried reasoning to himself, nodding along with each reason he thought of.  
  
"I told you to leave." Now Yamato turned his head slightly towards him, his eyes sparkling unusually.  
  
"Yamato..! What's wrong! Why are you crying?" Takeru asked, worried about what could've possibly made his cool brother cry unexpectedly.  
  
"I'm not crying," he replied quickly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and sniffing.   
  
"Well, at least tell me what happened. I've never seen you so upset..."  
  
Clenching his fists, Yamato turned around. "Stay away from Taichi and Hikari!"  
  
***  
  
Totally confused the next day, Takeru decided to head to the park for some fresh air that Saturday morning. Sitting down on the bench, he watched the little kids run around playing with their parents, all laughing. Watching the many parents made him wonder if he missed out on anything for not having both parents.   
  
"Maybe I'm the lucky one...Yamato was usually alone because dad was always working...mom always stayed home. I just never can understand Yamato at times....but that should explain why some," Takeru mumbled quietly.  
  
His mind soon slipped into last night's scene. Stay away from Taichi and Hikari? But why? What had they done to him? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Well, nothing that he knew of.  
  
It was too confusing. Taichi and Yamato were best friends, though they fought as if they were the worst enemies. They confused so many people, because it seemed like one minute, they were buddies, the next, they were trying to kill each other.   
  
"Maybe it's just a little hot fire between them, and in a couple of days, everything will be back to normal, as usual," he though out loud, nodding again about this reason.  
  
"Hey." The voice sounded quiet, but feminine.  
  
Turning his head, he looked at Hikari, who stood there, dressed in a different attire. Her hair wasn't pinned, and it let her growing bangs fall lightly on her forehead. She was wearing white capris, a light powder pink shirt, and white pinkish sandals.   
  
"May I sit down?" she asked, her voice remaining timid.  
  
"Of course, you don't have to ask me," he said as he moved some to give her more room on the wooden bench.  
  
She sat down next to him and looked at him. He felt his face flush some, admiring how her beauty was so radiant and how her hair flowed in the light breeze. Yet, he noticed her eyes were different. Instead of glowing with happiness, they seemed to be showing nothing but sorrow.  
  
"You look sad...what's wrong?"   
  
"Takeru, I can't stay long. I just had to talk to you...because...hey, did Yamato mention about getting into a fight with Taichi?" she asked, unable of how to bring herself to telling him what she must.  
  
"Yeah, he told me last night when he got home. I've never seen him so upset like that before. So, Taichi told you as well, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...I didn't have to ask, he just stormed into my room and started blurting out a lot of rude comments about Yamato.."  
  
"I won't ask..," he said, but she shook her head.  
  
"I'm not going to hide it. He was saying how your brother was always running out of all the plans made, how he's too lazy to not show up, how obsessive he is over himself and his band, how he doesn't care about you...I mean...he didn't...," Hikari gasped as she realized her last statement.  
  
Takeru looked ahead, feeling the hurt build up inside. Doesn't care about me...? Is that true? Taichi used to tell me when I was younger, that I seemed to be nothing but a bother to Yamato...but, I never thought that was true. If it was, he wouldn't have been so protective over me or blamed himself every time something happened to me.  
  
"Takeru, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that...," Hikari mumbled guiltily.   
  
"That was a lie," Takeru muttered.  
  
"I really am sorry!" she cried as she looked at him, a pained look on her face.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I meant that he, Taichi, is lying about my brother. Yamato does care about me, that's why he's always protecting me...and why he makes sure I get what I need, like a brother."  
  
"Taichi can get carried away with what he says, but I can't appreciate the fact of him being called a liar..."  
  
Great, their stupid squabble is going to make me and Hikari fight...and soon quit talking, like they are..!! Wait! That's it!! Yamato must not want me to talk to either, because they'd make me turn on him and break all ties! He doesn't want me to break my friendship! He's only wanting me to avoid her to avoid facing the same consequences!   
  
"Hikari, look, their petty fight is going to end our friendship. We can't allow that! Let's try to keep this honest! Let's not mention our brothers or take sides! We can do that, Hikari, we can! Together, we can! And when they see how well we're doing, they'll reconsider patching up their bond!" Takeru shouted, full of enthusiasm, but when he looked at her face, his bright smile quickly vanished.  
  
"Takeru, you're wrong. We can't pretend any more…I can't pretend anymore," she said, quickly standing up.  
  
He stood up. "I don't understand...Hikari, are you saying...?"  
  
"You got it...we must end our ties as well, or we shall end up like them…and I don't want to think about how we'll hurt each other. I don't want to hurt you, Takeru, and it's best this way, please."  
  
"No! We can't end it! That's just running away from all problems!" he yelled, attracting the attention of bystanders. To the older spectators, it looked like a love quarrel between the two.  
  
"Mommy, why are they yelling?" a child asked.  
  
Hikari and Takeru looked over to see the mother hush the child and lead her somewhere else. After watching, Hikari turned to Takeru.  
  
"Please understand what I'm trying to say! Takeru, I can't stand the thought of hurting you! It'll tear me apart!"   
  
"You won't hurt me! You'll only hurt me by leaving me! Don't do this...," he said, feeling his heart crumble. "There's still so much I want to tell you...I must tell you..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Takeru. This is hurting me too. But this is for the best! Good-bye!" she cried suddenly and turned around, running off.  
  
"Hikari! Don't run away from our problems! Don't run away from ME! " he shouted after her. He didn't even attempt to chase after her, for as she passed a tree, a familiar head popped out and his hair stood on end.  
  
"DAISUKE!!! That little punk!!" he said angrily between clenched teeth as he called Hikari and she ran to him.  
  
She ran over to him and grabbed him and bawled on his shoulder, and Daisuke gladly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.   
  
This only tore Takeru's heart apart from this scene. He felt his eyes burning as the two stood there, Hikari continuing to weep on Daisuke's shoulder. "Hikari...," he muttered quietly and turned around, feeling the tears slowly find their way down his cheek.  
  
Hikari looked up with red puffy eyes to see a blurred Takeru run off quickly, and she felt as if someone had drowned her inside. Takeru...I'm so sorry..what else can I do?  
  
***  
  
When school resumed Monday, Hikari and Takeru found it hard to not look at the other throughout the school day. Daisuke became terribly confused, thinking Hikari was sending mixed signals.  
  
After school, Takeru was heading to Hikari's usual spot on the bench set outside the school's front doors, but stopped dead as he heard two familiar voices talking.  
  
Hiding behind some bushes close by, he peeked out to see Daisuke and Hikari talking, and to make it worse, they were sitting incredibly close to each other. The anger inside him welled up again, and he cursed at Daisuke.  
  
"What's with you and Takeru? You two haven't said a single word to each other all day," Daisuke said.  
  
Takeru grimaced. "If you only knew, you dimwitted toothpick brain moron."  
  
Hikari looked down. "I-It's nothing..."  
  
"Does that mean you're available?" Daisuke quickly piped in.  
  
Hikari quickly looked at him with wide eyes and Takeru thought he'd pee in his pants.   
  
"Nani?! Don't you think it's too soon to be asking!?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Dakara, Hikari-chan! Have you no idea how much I've been wanting to ask you out? I've watched you all this time, protecting you in your time of need! I care about you Hikari, from the bottom of my heart, and I don't know how else I can put it, other than saying that I love you!"  
  
Hikari was at loss for words, Daisuke paralyzing her with his true feelings. She didn't want to tell him that she felt differently, that her feelings were for Takeru, with all her heart.  
  
"Daisuke...," she said quietly.  
  
"You…you wouldn't go along!" Takeru glared at the two while clenching his fists. "Don't do it! Hikari, don't you know....don't you understand…that I love you?!"  
  
Daisuke saw the look on Hikari's face. "Don't you have an answer, anything to say at all? I'm pouring my soul out to you and all you can do is gawk at me! You're making me feel like an idiot!"  
  
"Gomen nasai...but Daisuke-chan, I-I...don't...," Hikari tried to say as she stumbled along words to try and tell him but it was harder to say than to imagine it.  
  
"Hikari!" Takeru shouted as he jumped out from the bushes.  
  
Daisuke and Hikari turned their attention to Takeru, who looked like he would blow up any minute.   
  
"Oh, it's just you, T.R.," Daisuke muttered, irritated by the sudden appearance. Trying to steal her again, eh?   
  
"That's Takeru, to you, mushroom head!"  
  
"How dare you call me a mushroom head, squirt! You and your lame brother who can't sing and lead a band!" Daisuke shouted, jumping up.  
  
"Don't you ever mention my brother that way! He's far better than you'll ever see! I know your idol is Taichi, but what right does that give you to hit on his sister?" Takeru was outraged at the comment Daisuke mentioned about Yamato. Yamato was an excellent singer who was handsome and had female fans following him everywhere.  
  
"Why's it any of your business squirt?!" Daisuke chimed. He reached over and grabbed Hikari's arms.  
  
"Daisuke?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Let's go, we don't need any of his two sense! Let's go for an ice cream or something."  
  
Hikari looked over her shoulder to see Takeru with a look of dispair, and she felt something inside her sink. Her heart. But she allowed Daisuke to drag her along, and she quickly looked ahead of her. I'm so sorry, Takeru, but it's best if we don't hurt each other by staying in contact.  
  
Daisuke grinned. Finally, all to myself! "Hey, how about a walk in the park?"  
  
"S-sure," she agreed.  
  
Takeru watched them disappear and he fell to his knees. "NAZE?!" he screamed and leaned forward.  
  
"Takeru?" a voice said quite loudly behind him.  
  
Turning around, he saw an old friend, Koushiro. Trying to keep the tears back, he sniffed and continued to look at him.  
  
"Is there something on my face? Why do you keep staring? It's making me very uncomfortable, you know," Koushiro said with his very intelligent voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Takeru mumbled and stood up. "It's just not my day at all."  
  
"I can tell. Look, Miyako's coming over to check out a new program I just got and we wouldn't mind if you came over. We can cheer you up," he offered.  
  
It wouldn't hurt...maybe I can get my mind off things some, he thought and nodded in agreement. "Sure," he said and picked his backpack up.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? ^^; Please review so I know what you think! I've already written all the parts out...O-o;;; so no matter what, you'll never escape me!! ::Cackles:: XD  



	2. Part Two

I do not own Digimon. Duh! If I did, why would I be here? I be in Japan relaxing and eating mochi day in and day out! I'd also own Yamato! Do you know how happy I'd be?!  
  
A/N: The long awaited! Thanks for the ones who reviewed the first part! I hope you like this part as well!   
  
  
Broken Angels  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
Takeru showed up at Koushiro's after a quick detour to change into some different clothes and leaving Patomon.  
  
"Hey, Takeru!" a voice shouted from down the road.  
  
Turning, he saw Miyako running towards him, waving her right arm in the air and grinning widely. Smiling, he waved back. She always has a smile..  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me!" she said as she stopped beside him. Her attire consisted of her glasses, of course, a sleeveless purple shirt, long light purple skirt, and Mimi-ish style shoes that were white.  
  
"No problem. Now, let's go check out that program of Koushiro's!" Takeru said, forcing a smile. Now, to tell them about what's going on...  
  
***  
  
"Why so quiet?" Daisuke asked Hikari.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Just thinking," she replied, slowly eating her ice cream cone. She stared ahead at the pond, watching the white geese swim around, then saw two fighting each other over a fish. Looks like a regular day for Taichi and Yamato, she thought to herself, grinning.  
  
"Is there something funny?" he asked her, noticing her grin. Her frown had made him very worried, and to know it was cracked made him relieved.  
  
"Oh, just watching those two geese. See them?"  
  
Looking at them with no interest, he replied,"Hai...dakara?"  
  
"They just remind me of Taichi and Yamato...always fighting over stupid stuff," she said, continuing to eat her snack.  
  
He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You find that intriguing?"  
  
She suddenly burst out laughing. He didn't understand what was so funny at all. "W-what did I say now!?"  
  
She smiled and looked at him. "I never knew you could use such productive words!"  
"Huh?" he asked, very confused.  
  
Her smile remained and returned her gaze to the pond. "You said 'intriguing'. I never thought you'd use a word bigger than your brain."  
  
"That's very heartless!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, I'm kidding! Don't take it all so seriously! Have some fun!"  
  
"Who said I was taking it too seriously?! I'm enjoying all the fun I can withstand!" he declared, jumping up and grinning. "I've never been so happy in all my life!"  
  
She smiled to cover up the hurt deep inside.  
  
***  
Mimi and Jou waited backstage for the concert to end. "It's really nice to have you back here in Japan, Mimi."  
  
Mimi flushed and smiled at Jou. "Me too. I really missed everyone, especially you. You know what? I was asked out by this one guy to see a movie...."  
  
"Did you go?" he asked, but keeping his voice very calm.  
  
"Of course not! I had you on my mind, silly!" she said, slugging his right arm. "You think I'd turn my back on you like that? I care too much to do that to you!"  
  
He rubbed his arm and laughed. "Oh, you know I wouldn't be jealous. It's just that you said you didn't really have friends and I thought you'd actually go just to have some leisure time."  
  
Mimi pushed her dyed pink hair behind her ears and leaned against the wall, standing incredibly close to him. "Yeah, well...when you love someone, how could you stand the thought of actually going with someone else?"  
  
"It wouldn't really have bothered me. I have some time on my hands, and there's been times I went with Sora and Taichi to see a movie."  
  
"That's with Sora and Taichi...this was with this guy alone. It wouldn't have been right...but let's go to another topic. How'd high school coming along?"   
  
He shrugged. "Quite different. I'm preparing for my upcoming exams. In a couple of years, I'll be preparing for my college exams. I need to get into the best medical school they have!"  
  
"I'm happy for you, Jou! You'll do great! In America, there are no exams to get into college. You have to apply, and hope to get accepted, and you must keep excellent grades, do good on the SAT, and other stuff," she pointed out.  
  
"Big differences there, huh?"  
  
"I'm getting used to the changes," she chimed, smiling and saw Yamato come around, a paper cup in his hand filled with water. "Hey, Yamato!"  
  
Turning his head, he saw Mimi and Jou standing by the wall next to his guitar case. "Mimi! Jou! What are you two doing here?" he cried happily, walking over to them.  
  
"Coming to see you, of course!" Mimi declared, jumping up from the wall and grabbing his arm. "You've grown so much! Your hair is so stylish! I can tell you haven't lost your touch! All that needs changing are those baby blues!"  
  
He looked at her, turning a slight crimson. "What's wrong with my eyes?"  
  
"You just look so frozen and cold! They need light to them, like Takeru! His eyes seem to glow and dance!" she cooed, clasping her hands together and placed them next to her face, smiling.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jou. "Is she always this way?"  
  
Jou just smiled. "Pretty much. You didn't see what she did to me at the airport when she saw me..."  
  
Mimi looked at him. "Hey, it's been THREE years!"  
  
"But you came here about three months ago! It wasn't that long!" Yamato stated.  
  
"...still!! Yamato, you don't think I can't tell you cut your hair some?" Mimi placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.  
  
Yamato ran a hand through his hair and sipped his water. "I didn't ask you if you did. Jou, where's everyone else?"  
  
"Doing their own thing. Hey, you wanna have dinner tonight?"  
  
"I have exams to study...big history exam coming up, along with biology."  
  
Jou nodded and took Mimi's arm. "How about Saturday? Free day?"  
  
Scratching his head, he nodded. "No band practice, so I'm open!"  
  
"Great! By the way, you guys rocked!" Mimi chirped.  
  
Smiling, he waved as they left. Suddenly, he crushed the cup in his hands, a smirk on his face as the water trickled down his hand like the beads of sweat did on his temple. "That means Taichi'll be there...it's a get together..."  
  
***  
  
"That bad, huh?" Miyako asked as she lay on her stomach on Koushiro's bedroom floor.  
  
Takeru nodded, leaning against Koushiro's bed, as Koushiro kept himself comfortable up on it, sitting. "I never expected their fight to get so intense that they would drop all communications. Now even Hikari is ignoring me."  
  
"This is bad," Miyako said, feeling sympathetic to the blue-eyed blond, who had now become a star basketball player and the school's new hottie since Yamato had last stepped foot there.  
  
"Maybe this is a temporary ordeal. Things should simmer down and return to normal, therefore meaning you and Hikari can continue your friendship," Koushiro stated in his matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"But it's not that simple, if you put it together, Taichi and Yamato are really serious this time," Takeru said quietly. "Taichi thinks Yamato doesn't spend enough time with anyone else but his own band."  
  
"That's not entirely true. We're all busy people, and even I have to rearrange my schedule to get things in, but then again, I'm one person. For Yamato to reschedule band rehearsals will be hazardous, because it must fit everyone's schedule."  
  
Miyako nodded in agreement. "Taichi's being a little unreasonable...he must understand that. It's the same for his soccer practices. They can't be rescheduled due to one person."  
  
"So he has to change things to fit his as well...but he doesn't understand that even I hardly see Yamato," Takeru said.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him and try to reason with him. I don't want something like this to happen and cause a crisis between us," Koushiro stated and the other two nodded.  
  
"I'll go talk to Hikari. Koushiro, you come with me and Takeru, and after we talk to her, we'll speak to Taichi," Miyako decided.  
  
***  
  
Needing to strike up a conversation, Daisuke looked at the sun setting in the sky. "Hey, Hikari! Look at the sky! Have your camera so you can get a shot?"  
  
They continued to walk in the park, and Hikari looked at the sky, but not replying, for her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Daisuke asked her, a look of concern on his face.  
  
She stopped walking and continued to look at the sky. I shouldn't be here...I should be trying to find Takeru and tell him I'm sorry. I'm hurting him more than myself by treating him this way...is this right? Am I doing the right thing by not talking to him so our friendship won't be in peril..?  
  
"Hikari!"   
  
She snapped and saw Daisuke standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulder. "Are you ok? You spacing out? You look really lost..is it Takeru's doing?"  
  
She giggled nervously and smiled. "Oh....sorry, it's nothing. Just looking at the sky...it's so beautiful..."  
  
He turned to look at the sky. "You're right...it's so beautiful, just like...huh?" Turning around again, he saw her eyes sparkle with tears.  
  
They welled up in her eyes, stinging, begging to be released, but she tried to keep them in as she looked up at the sky. How can I tell Daisuke how I'm feeling..? He'll just be jealous, and it'll make things worse...  
  
"Are you even listening to me? Am I that boring to you!? What's wrong? Why won't you tell me? Would you rather tell that superstar, Takeru?! Huh?!" Daisuke exploded, scaring Hikari.  
  
She jumped at his outburst, and the tears had grown to be too much for her eyes to carry, and two tears were dispersed, each sliding down a cheek. "I-I'm sorry…I am!"  
  
Immediately calming down and upset to see her cry, he embraced her. "That Takeru! I'll teach him to toy with your feelings!"  
  
She tried to not cry, and remained there in his arms, trying to regain herself a little at a time. That's when she heard a voice call out to her.   
  
"Hikari!!!" Miyako shouted, grabbing the attention of Daisuke and Hikari. Seeing the two locked in each others' arms sent the hair on the back of her neck up, and she looked over her shoulder to see Takeru and Koushiro stop running. Must be stopping to comfort Takeru...she thought when Koushiro placed a hand on the miserable boy's shoulder.  
  
"What brings you to this region where computers cease to exist?" Daisuke asked, looking at the hunched over Miyako.  
  
Gasping for air, she looked up, the stood up straightly and coughed. "What brings you to a place where airheads cease to exist and the soccer goals have somehow vanished?"  
  
"Ahaha...," Daisuke laughed sarcastically. "I didn't ask for your company, and as you can see, I'm busy, so go seduce your computer or your boyfriend, Koushiro."  
  
Turning bright red, she glared at him. "I-I don't have relationships with my computer, and I would NEVER date Koushiro!!"  
  
Koushiro looked over at them. "Since when was I involved with this affair?"  
  
Takeru continued to stare ahead. Hikari...how could you!? How could you actually...embrace the twirp?!  
  
"That's what you say now, and soon you and Koushiro will be sprouting computer babies."  
  
Smacking him, he let Hikari go and using this opportunity to grab Hikari during Daisuke's mad dance and squalling, dragged her away.  
  
"Miyako, where..?"  
  
"Ok, this is good enough," Miyako said as she stopped at let Hikari go. "OK! I need to know exactly what's going on between you and Takeru!"  
  
Her eyes widened. Takeru told them?! But why is it anyone's business but ours?! "Why do you care?"  
  
"Look, I know you think you shouldn't associate with him until the steam rises, but it won't be happening anytime soon, and it may take years, maybe never."  
  
"Then I'll wait. It shouldn't last years anyhow," Hikari pointed out, but still felt a chill go over her body as she thought that maybe it was true...maybe it would be never...  
  
"Hikari, get some sense into your head! Are you going to continue to hurt Takeru like this? He really needs you! If you avoid him, you're only making things worse! You two could actually help Taichi and Yamato! You're not doing anything but fulfilling their wishes."  
  
"You think Taichi would use me as some toy? He cares too much..."  
  
"Yes, but isn't it obvious that Taichi doesn't want you to try and patch their friendship up?"  
  
She stood there and looked up to see Daisuke stand behind Miyako. "Um..."  
  
"Get lost, goggle boy," Miyako muttered as she swung her arm up and smacked him right in the face.  
  
"GYAH!!!!" he screamed and grabbed his face. "You idiot!!!"  
  
"Isn't there anyway we can actually get away from him...and like, not distance wise, I'm talking about visually," Miyako mumbled as she looked behind her at the red faced Daisuke.  
  
"Look, she doesn't wanna mingle with your stupid problems, so go talk to your computer and leave her alone!" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"I didn't ask you to interfere, and besides, this is a matter needing to be solved between Hikari and Takeru, not you!"  
  
"W-what?! Leave the problem alone! She's much happier with me and apparently he hurt her!"  
  
Takeru watched the scene and Koushiro stood beside him. "Daisuke doesn't ever give up, does he?"  
  
"No...the idjit doesn't," Takeru sighed. "I don't know if Hikari understands or not..."  
  
"I'm sure she does. Once we can get her to understand..."  
  
Daisuke grabbed Hikari's arm. "Look, we're having a great time, and she even said so!"  
  
"T-That's not true! Tell me it's not, Hikari!" Miyako shouted.  
  
Hanging her head down, she nodded. "Yes..I am having a good time...he's helping me clear my mind off Takeru, and I'm appreciating it."  
  
"NANI YOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!" Miyako screeched.  
  
Takeru dropped his hat he held on the ground. His body trembled, and his legs seemed as if they would no longer hold his weight. "That's not true!!!!"  
  
Gasping, Miyako turned around, realizing that he had heard everything. "Takeru!"  
  
Hikari's head quickly shot up as her eyes widened. "Oh no...," she whispered, covering her mouth with her free hand.  
  
Daisuke just looked at Takeru. "You little oni! Quit spying!"  
  
"That's not true!! She isn't happy being with you!" Takeru cried, suddenly unable to control his actions.  
  
"Look, it's not my fault you hurt her! She was upset, so I cheered her up! I can't help it if she ditched you for me!"   
  
Takeru didn't want to hear anymore. "Takeru...it's ok...," Koushiro said as he reached out for the boy, but he snatched his arm away violently.   
  
"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, HIKARI!!!" Takeru screamed, turning around and running off, leaving his hat blowing in the wind, a tear stain on top.  



	3. Part Three

As I've said before, I don't own Digimon, though I wish I could. Cause then I'd own Yamato....::gets smacked around by everyone:: OWOWOW!!!   
  
  
  
Broken Angels  
  
Part 3  
  
  
The week went by slowly, and Takeru went into a slump. Unable to concentrate, his teachers questioned his sudden slip in grades. He stated he wasn't feeling good and thought he was coming down with something, so he was sent home Wednesday during school.  
  
Hikari watched the pale faced superstar walk by, leaving for home. "Hope you feel better," she said quietly.  
  
Looking at her in utter shock, he stared at her, surprised to hear her actually talk to him. Then, he continued on his way to be picked up by his mom.  
  
Daisuke looked at her. "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing..," she said and returned to her work.  
  
Not believing her, he looked at his schoolwork in front of him, biting the eraser on his pencil. Nothing, huh? Yeah right! I hope she isn't secretly visiting him...!!!!  
  
Everyone quickly turned to the gagging boy, who threw a fit and rolled out of his seat. The teacher rolled his eyes and stood up to aid the poor boy.  
  
***  
  
Everyone burst out laughing and Daisuke turned red. "Shut up already!"  
  
Iori wiped the tears from his eyes, and gasped, "What kinda idiot chokes on his eraser?!"  
  
"He just suddenly gagged and fell out of his seat!" Hikari giggled.  
  
Miyako was about to fall out of her stool behind the counter, laughing hysterically. "Only goggle boy here would!"  
  
The laughter continuing, Daisuke continued to become beet red, biting his bottom lip to keep from exploding. Looking at them all, bright red with tears streaming down their face, he noticed Hikari looked pained, terribly.  
  
Soon, everyone quieted to look at Hikari as she burst out into real tears, sobbing heavily. Iori was lost, as he looked at her as she fell to her knees. "Hikari...are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
She continued to cry, unable to stop her river from pouring out her eyes. Miyako came around and placed her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Oh..Hikari, don't cry. Tell us, what's wrong? Is it Takeru?"  
  
Nodding, Hikari gasped for air, as she tried to gain control over herself. "I'm making him sick!"  
  
Daisuke looked at her. "How?"  
  
"Hey, maybe you should take some soup over to him. That should make him feel better," Miyako suggested, helping her up. "And maybe you can settle things, ok?"  
  
With shining eyes, Hikari looked at her and nodded, grinning a bit.   
  
***  
  
Takeru lay in his bed, moaning as he rolled over and opened his eyes. He felt horrible, and he was glad his mom had just left for work, leaving him alone and giving him plenty of time to get a hold of himself.  
  
"If Hikari is happier this way...but, it's just not fair," he mumbled as he buried his head into his pillow. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a light tapping at the door, and he muttered, getting up slowly and slipping into his slippers.  
  
The tapping ceased and he grumbled, "Coming!" and opened the door and nearly fell over.   
  
Hikari looked at him with a sympathetic face, holding in her hands a plastic bag with a couple bags of Ramen inside. "I came to check on you."  
  
Unsure if he should trust her, he didn't smile back at her. "Shouldn't you be with Daisuke?"  
  
"Takeru...," she said, hurt, and letting him know it.  
  
"All right, come in," he sighed, opening the door for her. "Just don't invite him."  
  
"Takeru, is that all you can think about!? I'm sorry, ok?!" she screamed, scaring him. "I'm over here to make you feel better and all you can do is make me feel worse!"  
  
"How do you think I felt when I saw you two Monday?! Don't you think that hurt me? You don't think I was crushed? All you can think about is yourself!" he retorted, angry.  
  
She looked at him. "Well, I'm sorry! I said it again. Is that better? Do I have to do some ritual to prove that I am?"  
  
"If you'd think about what you're doing before you do them and cause more problems!"  
  
"What did I ever do?! It's not my fault your stupid brother can't keep his schedule straight and piss my brother off!" She realized her mistake for blaming it on Takeru's brother.  
  
Takeru stared at her with wide eyes. "H-How can you blame Yamato!?"  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!" she shouted, falling to her knees and began to weep. "No matter what I try to do, I always screw things up more!"  
  
He looked at her, his eyes wide still. I just told ya so...he thought to himself, but decided not to make her angry anymore than she already was. "Look...I'm sorry for yelling at you. But you can't blame this on Yamato. They both have a part in this whole thing, and I don't want Yamato taking the blame for it."  
  
"I know...," she whispered, wiping her eyes and looking up at him.  
  
Feeling light-headed, he felt his balance subside, and he quickly reached out to get ahold of the walls. Hikari got up and helped him stand. "Why don't you go lay down?"  
  
"That's what I was gonna do...," he muttered, and let her help him to bed. Taking his slippers off and setting them on the floor, she covered him up with thick blankets and smiled.  
  
"I'll go fix those packets of Ramen!" she said cheerily, and ran off out of the room.  
  
"How did she change..?" he whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke took the bag from Miyako and smiled. "All right! I'll make sure Takeru gets better!"  
  
Iori looked at him oddly. "I highly doubt that was meant in a good way."  
  
"Oh be quiet."  
  
"Just don't choke on anything stupid," Miyako giggled.  
  
Iori started laughing again, and Daisuke blushed. "Like what would I choke on?!"  
  
"Choking on your own tongue in a lame attempt to kiss Hikari, that's what," Miyako blurted, and fell from her stool laughing.  
  
Iori cracked up even more, rolling on the ground, holding his stomach. Daisuke glared at the two. "Haha! I'll show you who gets the last laugh!" he shouted and stormed out, leaving the two paralyzed on the ground with laughter.  
  
***  
  
Hikari held the chopsticks out. "Come on, eat!"  
  
Takeru stared at it. "I can feed myself..."  
  
"Now, now, save your strength!" she said, shoving the noodles into his mouth.  
  
Quickly swallowing them, his eyes burned with tears as the burning noodles ran through his throat. "You're gonna kill me..."  
  
"Oh, don't cry about it!" She grabbed the glass of water next to her and handed it to him. "Here."  
  
As he began to drink, he heard someone enter. "Must be mom....EH?!"  
  
Hikari and Takeru looked at the door with wide eyes as they saw Yamato standing, still in his school uniform, breathing heavily. Seeing Hikari, Yamato stopped catching his breath. That Takeru...! Does he ever listen to me?!  
  
"Yamato...what are you doing here? I thought you had band practice," Takeru said nervously.  
  
Catching the nervous tone in Takeru's voice, Yamato glared at him. "What, you think I'm to busy, too, to come see my brother who's sick? Is everyone suddenly turning on me!?"  
  
"It's not that...."  
  
"Then what is it?! Every time I show up, everyone wonders why I'm not at practice! Well, I told them to hold it off until I get back from checking on you!"  
  
"Oh, and you were gonna spend, what, five minutes here?" Takeru snorted.  
  
"Is this all the thanks I get?! And so much for you listening to what I told you earlier! Apparently, I can't trust ANYONE, not even my own brother! I don't know who to rely on anymore but myself!" Yamato screamed, turning around and storming out the front door, slamming it.  
  
Hikari looked at Takeru, who sat there trembling. "Takeru..."  
  
"Yamato hates me, doesn't he?"  
  
"He doesn't...it's just that everyone jumps to conclusions and it's all for the same reasons. He thinks everyone...well, you know it all."  
  
"But...I was just asking."  
  
"But then you were rude to him. All he did was come to check on you. You're basically all he has left...sure, he's got his father, but he's always at work, and there's your mother, but he doesn't see her often. Think about his feelings for a change."  
  
Sitting there quietly, he ate what Hikari crammed into his mouth, unaware of the door opening again. Daisuke popped his head in. "Hello, fellow friends!"  
  
Hikari turned her head. "Daisuke! What are you doing here?"  
  
Takeru looked uninterested in his appearance, staring at him with a dull expression. Daisuke looked pretty angry to see Hikari feeding him, but didn't say anything. Holding the bag up, he smiled. "Brought some goodies! Figured you'd like some, and T.R. over there, too."  
  
Not in the mood to argue with Daisuke, he lay down and rolled over on his side, his back towards the two.  
  
"What's with him? And what's with Yamato? I saw him storm past me, nearly in tears," Daisuke mentioned, taking his goggles off his forehead.  
  
Takeru felt his body stiffen. Yamato...about to cry because of me...I really don't care about what I do to him, do I? Enough to hurt him and make him cry because he can't even believe in me...and I'm just as bad as Taichi, no better, and now I'm his enemy...and Hikari's.  
  
"Oh...argument between the two, and Takeru's not in the mood to deal with your bothering, so leave him alone, ok?" Hikari said calmly.  
  
"Sure, sure," Daisuke said, setting the bag down. "Hey, this place has a nice view from the balcony. Wanna go take some pictures?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" Hikari smiled. "Takeru, Daisuke and I are going to go take some pictures. Rest up some, ok?"  
  
Without a word, he closed his eyes, angry for many reasons. Daisuke and Hikari left quietly, closing the door behind them. "Daisuke...!" he growled.  
  
***  
  
Yamato stormed back to rehearsal, incredibly peeved at Takeru. "I can't impress him, not at all! I can't do anything to make him appreciate ME! I just can't do anything right!!"  
  
Too angry to continue on his way, he collapsed in a bench and sighed, leaning over to rest his head in his hands, biting his lower lip to keep from crying. "I'm such a baby...I can't cry, I can't! But...I just can't get an appreciation around here! What can I do to actually make someone happy..."  
  
"Yamato-kuuuuun!!!"   
  
Jumping, he looked up to see Motomiya Jun standing in front of him. At her sight, he cursed silently to himself. As if I'm not feeling bad already!! Go away, you pest! "What do you want now?"  
  
"You look so sad and lonely, so I'll cheer you up!" she said.  
  
"IIE!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Staring at him, she frowned. "Yamato-kun, what's wrong? Did I say something? Maybe you're hungry! I'll go get you something to eat!"  
  
"N-n...," he began, but she took off running.   
  
"Don't run off on me, Yamato-kun! This can be a small date, ok?" she yelled, disappearing around a corner.  
  
His eyes about to pop out of his head, he jumped off the bench and ran away. "I can't stand to be around her! I have to get away! This is making the day even worse!"  
  
***  
  
As the sun set, Hikari snapped pictures, Daisuke standing beside her. She smiled faintly, thinking about how it would be nice to be out somewhere, like a beach, with Takeru beside her....  
  
"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Daisuke asked, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah...it is. Poor Takeru...he had to get sick so suddenly," she sighed.  
  
"Hey, he'll be fine. It's not like he's dying or anything. Just enjoy it!"  
  
"Enjoy what?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"Enjoy the nice day that it is! I'm enjoying it...especially since you're finally spending some time with me."  
  
"I spend a lot of time with you both. Are you jealous?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous?!"  
  
"Come on, it's so obvious, and I know that you like me, because that's obvious as well," she pointed out.  
  
Turning red, he nodded. "I guess it was too obvious, but Hikari, I don't understand why you're feelings are different!"  
  
Turning her head, she sighed. "It's because not everyone has the same feelings...you understand that, right?"  
  
"It's Takeru, isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He watched as she slowly turned her head to face him. "Takeru is the one you like."  
  
"No, he's not! I mean...yes, well, no, but....," she said all at once, her true feelings intertwining with what she wanted to answer to keep from hurting Daisuke.  
  
"See! I knew it!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why do you always say you're sorry?"  
  
"I can't help it...I really am, because I know how you feel about me, and I can't return your feelings...."  
  
"Oh, but you can!" he said, jumping towards her, grabbing her hands. "You can!"  
  
Looking at him with wide eyes, she felt her cheeks burn, and she smiled faintly. "L-Like what?"  
  
"This is embarrassing...but, could you…could you..."  
  
"C-Could I what...?"  
  
"ALL I WANT IS ONE KISS!!!"   
  
"N-NANDE?!?!"  
  
"Hikari, this is all I want!! Please!!" he pleaded.  
  
"Demo...!"  
  
"DOUZO!!!"  
  
Unsure of what she was feeling, she felt her heart do flips inside her chest. Her mind said to do it, her heart said no. She was lost and uncertain, but didn't move. "D-Daisuke...."  
  
Taking that as a yes, he leaned over, closing his eyes. Still unsure of what she should really do, she stood there, tightly closing her eyes. Only 5 seconds...that's all it should be! Just 5 seconds!!  
  
Before he touched her lips, a loud shout was heard, and they both opened their eyes and looked to inside. There, standing was Takeru, beet red and furious, screaming at them. "DAISUKE!!! HIKARI!! YOU IDIOT!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!"  
  
"Takeru!" Hikari gasped, feeling ashamed. The one she had truly cared and loved, was now beginning to hate her. Instead of staying friends with him and ignoring what Taichi advised, she ignored him, and went with Daisuke. She was only making it worse for him.  
  
"I don't have to stay here and take this! I'm outta here!" he roared, turning around and storming out the front door.  
  
"Takeru, wait!" Hikari cried, running through the open back door to the front to go after him. "Don't go!!"  
  
"Hikari!"   
  
"Daisuke, I have no time! I must stop him before he does something stupid!" she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"But Hikariiiii!!!" he wailed, following her.  
  
"Takeru, what have I done to you..? It's all my fault! If I hadn't done all that to you..and what just happened...how could I be so stupid? Takeru, I don't love Daisuke...I don't! I-I..love you!"   
  
Stopping on the sidewalk outside, she looked up. "I LOVE YOU, TAKERU!!!" 


	4. Part Four

...::looks around for the Abuse Minami Inc.:: Ok! I don't own Digimon but I do own Yamato....::beaten to a pulp::  
  
Broken Angels  
  
Part 4  
  
  
"Ok, ready?" Yamato asked as he looked over his shoulder to the other members of the group.  
  
They all nodded, ready to start the song. "Then let's hit it!"   
  
As Yamato listened to the drums start the song, he began to remember what had just occurred earlier, about half an hour ago. Takeru, you lied! You brought Hikari over, after I told you to quit talking to her!   
  
Trying not to sound irritated and angry, he began to start strumming on his guitar, and cleared his voice away from the microphone. Then, leaning up to it, he let his voice out strongly and carefully, being this a slow song.   
  
"From the look in your eyes I can tell, that the trust you and I once had isn't there anymore..."  
  
***  
  
"Sora, what are you doing?" Taichi asked as he walked up to her after soccer practice ended.  
  
Sitting on the sidelines, she scribbled down a few more problems. "Just a little homework...you know how nervous I am about getting into a good high school."  
  
"I understand that, but you'll do just fine!"  
  
"You haven't even touched anything to prepare for it. It's at the end of the month...we won't be in junior high anymore. We need to start thinking about the future," she said, looking up at him. Wiping his brow, he smirked. "I know...you always say that! But I'm totally ready! Just wait, you'll see! We'll be in high school together!"  
  
She smiled nervously. "Only if you study..."  
  
"Why must you make me feel 3 feet tall next to you?"  
  
Standing up, she picked her textbooks up and her notes, shoving them inside the books and closing them, and brushed the seat of her skirt. "Oh, come on, I'll help you study. Maybe we'll get Jou to help us out. That is, if you lay back on soccer some, ok?"  
  
"Nani?! Why should I? This is my life here!"  
  
"Your life depends on if we go to high school together!" she said, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him off the field.   
  
"Owowowow!!! Sora-chan!! Take it easy!"  
  
***  
  
"Are you serious? Is he that stupid?" Koushiro mumbled.  
  
Jou shrugged, who stood next to him, Miyako behind the counter grinning. "Daisuke's an idiot."  
  
"We already knew that," Jou said, looking at her. "What I want to know is, what's going on between Ishida and Yagami."  
  
"Big time conflict, and we must settle it," Miyako responded. "This is getting ridiculous, and it's not right to get their own siblings caught up in this rivalry. What do they have to fight about?"  
  
"Hey, Jou! Look at the variety in the ice creams!" Mimi shrieked with joy from the back of the store.   
  
They all grinned and saw her come back up front, holding a pint size carton. "Mint Chocolate Chip!" she cried happily. "This stuff is so good! You know, in America, they have something called Dip N' Dots! They're awesome! They're shaped like lil' small balls…K-A-W-A-I-I!!!"  
  
"I'll pay," Jou said, handing Miyako money.  
  
"But, Jooooooou!!! This isn't a date! I can pay!" Mimi wailed.  
  
"Save it for later, like when we go to a movie. You can pay then," he said, smiling.  
  
Shrugging, she looked at the other two. "So, it turns out Jou and I set up dinner for us all to go to on Saturday. You know, a get together because it's what we need! We'll all have a lot of fun!"  
  
"And maybe, we'll be able to patch up any problems between Yamato and Taichi. It couldn't hurt, and I hope they don't kill each other before then…," Koushiro said.  
  
"Hey, didn't that look like Takeru?" Jou asked, pointing to the store's glass doors.  
  
Three heads turned all at once. "I didn't see anything," Miyako said, leaning over the counter.  
  
"That's because you weren't even looking," Mimi pointed out, shoving more ice cream into her mouth.  
  
Jou looked at her. "You weren't either…so you're no help."  
  
She turned red as she looked at him and Koushiro looked at her. "Well, I wasn't looking either, so apparently no one saw Jou's ghost."  
  
"IT WASN'T A GHOST!!"  
  
"You're the only one who saw it."  
  
"That's because you ninnies weren't even looking! Pay attention to your surroundings for crying out loud!"  
  
"But, Jou, we're inside a small convenient store…why must we?"   
  
"Ugh….LOOK!!!!" he cried, pointing and dancing.  
  
Looking back, they saw Hikari run by, with Daisuke following not far behind. "Hey…there goes Hikari and Daisuke!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"I thought they were supposed to be at Takeru's though…," Miyako said, twirling a strand of hair around her right index finger.  
  
"They could've left, you know."  
  
"Right…"  
  
"But I saw Takeru run by first! Isn't it obvious it's a chase!?" Jou yelled.  
  
Koushiro nodded. "I guess we should follow, don't you?"  
  
"This is beginning to look like a soap opera!!" Mimi declared, stars forming in her eyes.  
  
Jou and Koushiro looked dully at her. "Those are the stupidest things ever invented on this planet," they said in unison.  
  
***  
  
Panting, Takeru collapsed in an alley, hoping to rest here for a while and not been seen by anyone or Hikari and Daisuke. "Hikari....how could you do this to me?! And with...HIM!!"  
  
Rolling over on his back, he thought about how nice the shade felt and the cool cement under him. Feeling sick all over again, he closed his eyes, feeling incredibly sleepy. "Man...can't keep my eyes open..."  
  
Yawning, he decided to drift into a nice rest...dreaming sweet dreams, when he was jolted awake. "Nani?!"  
  
Seeing Hikari linger over him sent chills all down his back. "Go away!" he shouted.  
  
"Takeru...I won't! I won't until I tell you how I really feel," she said, sitting down on the ground next to him.  
  
Truly feel...? he thought. Sitting up, he looked at her. This might be interesting...prepare for the worst Daisuke! he cackled inside his head.  
  
"Takeru...I know from what's happened, you probably hate me."  
  
"Well, duh. You treated me like true crap," he muttered.  
  
"I'm really sorry...I don't know what came over me..."  
  
"I don't either. But thanks for apologizing...now, skipping all this, let's get to the good part...how do you really feel?"  
  
"UM...," she said nervously.  
  
"Dakara....?" he asked impatiently. For Daisuke to hear this, it would really make his day.  
  
"Takeru, I can't hide it anymore...the truth is, I don't love you! I love Daisuke, with all my heart!!"   
  
Staring at her blankly, he felt the whole world freeze. Then, as if some stupid fool was holding it, suddenly dropped the crystal ball, shattering it to a million pieces. His heart felt like it had just been frozen over, then dropped without a care in the world. "IIE!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Jumping up, Takeru stared wide-eyed around the place. Then, gasping for air, he leaned over, grabbing his head with his hands. "Was that...a dream...?"  
  
Feeling something touch his shoulder, he jumped again, screaming. Mimi shrieked as Takeru flew back in the bed. She smacked into a wall as she herself flew back, then gasped for air, watching Takeru try to keep himself from falling off the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said as she rushed over and grabbed him, easing him back up to safety. "I guess I really startled you."  
  
"It's ok...just a little jumpy lately," he replied, smiling reassuringly.  
  
She checked his forehead and nodded. "Looks like your fever has gone down."  
  
"Wait a sec...I thought I was in an alley! How'd I end up back home?"  
  
"Oh, we found you! We saw Hikari and Daisuke run after you, so we followed them, therefore discovering you in an alley, knocked out completely."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Having a bad dream?" she asked, looking at him. "You were pretty rowdy while you were sleeping, and sweating up a storm."  
  
"You could say that...," he said quietly.  
  
Not wanting to upset him by asking him what it was that he dreamed of, she just nodded. Approaching footsteps came, and Yamato popped in, looking worried as heck.  
  
"Takeru! Are you ok!?" he asked in a very rushed tone, something he did quite often when he was about to go ballistic from being a nervous wreck.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine. I guess I just passed out from loss of fatigue," he responded, trying not to worry his brother.  
  
Yamato quickly took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking at him. "You look pretty tired to me. Why don't you get some rest, and I'll fix you something."  
  
"Ok. Hikari left a couple extra packs of Ramen in the kitchen...er..I mean...!" He realized he had just mentioned Hikari's name to him, and it wasn't bad enough he was pretty steamed earlier that he had discovered the two in the same house after forbidding any contact.  
  
He watched as Yamato's brows furrowed, and he became slightly red. "I told you...!"  
  
"But, Yamato, she was just coming to check on me!!" Takeru wailed.  
  
"I don't care! When I tell you something that is meant to not be broken, I mean it! What do I have to do around here to get someone to actually LISTEN to me for once?!"  
  
"Yamato, I didn't mean for it to happen..."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell her you couldn't talk to her? After all, she quit communicating with you first, right? So why waste the effort to continue being friends with her if she won't put forth any?"  
  
Takeru fell silent at that. It was true. She had been the one to break the ties left holding the two sides together, and he tried to retie it, but it failed. But he realized that if she had come over like that, it had to be on her own free will, meaning she was willing to bond the rivaling sides back together as well. "Brother, she checked on me though! No one told her to! She did it herself! Isn't it obvious enough to you that she still wants to be friends, but she's just confused?"  
  
"You're the one confused!!!" Yamato screamed.  
  
"Yamato, calm down! Give the poor kid a break!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"You stay out of this!"  
  
"Why must I? Why must I stand by as you and Taichi, my two friends, bicker and fight, tearing not only you two apart, but your own brother away from his friend! Not to mention, you're making it very uncomfortable for the rest of us who are stuck in the middle as well!"  
  
"Did I ask you or anyone else to pick sides? Did Taichi? Apparently not, so you may as well just stay out of our business!"  
  
"But I hate being stuck in the middle of stupid fights!"  
  
"You think this is stupid?"  
  
"IT IS!! Fighting over what?! Who consumes more time from the other? How stupid is that? It's so stupid, I wonder what the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
"Damn, Mimi, shut up!! I never asked you to make a damn analysis on ME!"   
  
Both of them glared at each other, not noticing the attention they drew during their verbal fight. Hikari and Daisuke stood beside each other, watching the two. Jou was basically speechless, as was Koushiro, who stood there between Jou and Miyako, rubbing the back of his head. Miyako looked down at Iori, and he looked up at her, his eyes as wide as saucers. The only two not there were Taichi and Sora, but that didn't seem to matter to anyone at the moment.  
  
"Yamato, this is so stupid! I don't know why I bother!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Then keep your mouth shut if you have nothing better to say!" he yelled back.  
  
"You don't have anything better to say either! Quit bossing your little brother around!"  
  
"I'm not! I'm just doing what I think is best for him!"  
  
"Apparently, it's not working! It only made him as sick as a dog, passing out in public, and if it wasn't for Hikari and Daisuke following, we wouldn't have gone to look for him!"  
  
"Oh, am I supposed to be thankful to the enemy?!"  
  
"She's not the enemy! You're the enemy to your own brother, because you're bringing the sorrow upon his shoulders, not yours!"  
  
"You think I don't have anything weighing me down!?"  
  
"Oh, is it your band that's weighing you down?"  
  
"I have MANY reasons, and the smallest is the band, but your life is so perfect, you wouldn't know diddly squat!"  
  
"How dare you think I know nothing about life!"  
  
"You're proving it right now!"  
  
"Dammit, shut the hell up!" Koushiro suddenly shrieked, causing the two to stop, and causing everyone to stare wide eyed at him.  
  
He glared angrily at the ground as everyone continued to stare with wide eyes and open jaws. "This is getting us nowhere, and we don't need you two making things worse!"  
  
"How are we making it worse!?" Mimi roared.  
  
"You two are gonna cause a rivalry and end up just like Taichi and him! No better! This is getting ridiculous, and it's about time you grew up and apologized like NORMAL human beings!"  
  
"I'm always the one to apologize! I think he should! It's his fault that this is all happening anyway!" Mimi shouted, pointing at Yamato.  
  
"Don't point fingers! This was as much as Taichi's doing, and this was as much as yours!" Yamato retorted.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" Koushiro yelled over the two.  
  
Becoming silent, the room felt thick with nothing but pure anger. Koushiro knew everything was falling apart, and somehow, they had to save their friendship, or else everyone would collapse, one after the other, until they all became to resent one another.  
  
"Yamato, just apologize and take it like a man," Takeru said.  
  
"You don't know anything about being a man!" Yamato shouted. "So don't go telling me what to do!"  
  
"Someone has to! You won't even listen to yourself!"   
  
Yamato looked at him over his shoulder, then sighed loudly. "I'm outta here! I can't take anymore."  
  
They all watched him shove his way through the crowded doorway, and Mimi called after him. "I'm sorry, you whiny bastard!"  
  
"MIMI!!" Jou shouted.  
  
Koushiro gave her a deadly glare and she looked at the ground. "Ok, so that was unladylike and not very nice, but who can help not avoid the truth?"  
  
"Avoiding it would be best so that way you don't kill anymore relationships," Miyako said.  
  
"Exactly," Iori said. "Whatever's going on isn't pretty, and I'd like to be let in on it."  
  
They all looked at him, and Daisuke them stepped forward. "I agree! Iori and I are clueless! What is this, little kids aren't gonna be let in? I'm a big boy! I can handle it!"  
  
"A big boy on diapers," Miyako muttered.  
  
"And a big boy who chokes on stupid stuff, like erasers," Iori blurted, trying to restrain his laughter.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, and Daisuke turned bright red. "Pipsqueak! Look what you've done!! I'm so embarrassed!!"  
  
Takeru was the only one not laughing. While he sat there in bed, he realized that he himself was making things somewhat worse. It's my fault as well...maybe I should've listened to Yamato in the first place. If I had, none of this would've happened!   
  
Standing up quietly, he put his slippers on and slipped out of the room. Then, making an attempt, he went for the front door, and crept out.  
  
Hikari noticed his disappearance, and followed after him, leaving the others unnoticeably. Takeru, I must talk to you! I've got to settle this...because it's not getting any better at all! And I'm making you terribly ill....all because of stupid me and my stupidity to actually ditch you like that.  
  
She felt herself run out of breath, when she finally saw him up ahead, heading to the park, and then collapsing into the bench they had sat in almost a week ago. She then slowed down, then walked slowly over to him. She heard him wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. "You ok?"  
  
Not taking interest in her sudden appearance, he nodded slowly, hiding his face from her. He heard her then take a seat next to him, and an uncomfortable silence lingered in the air. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I...Takeru, I can't hide it anymore. I must tell you....exactly what's on my mind."   
  



	5. Part Five

....I don't own Digimon or Yamato...but I do own his pert butt! ::beaten again::  
  
  
Broken Angels  
  
Part 5  
  
  
Takeru couldn't help but look over at the brunette little girl. She continued to look ahead, her cheeks becoming a pale pink. "If you have something to say, hurry and say it."  
  
Looking down, she stared at her hands. "Takeru...look, about everything that's happening...I never wanted to quit talking to you. But I didn't want to let my brother down...because we have a good relationship and..."  
  
"And you decided to let me down instead."  
  
"That's my brother! I can't have him hate me!" she protested.  
  
"Yeah, but I went against Yamato's wish, and look! We practically now hate each other, or at least, he hates me! All thanks to you."  
  
"I'm sorry! Do I have to apologize for everything that happens that I didn't do? You brought this upon yourself! You're the one who continued on trying to talk to me! And you're so jealous of me spending time with Daisuke. Since when is it a crime for me to spend time with a friend?"  
  
"Oh, a friend that hangs all over you?"  
  
"Takeru...! That's not true!"  
  
He jumped up. "Oh yeah? How about that scene on MY balcony?! You think I wanted to see that when I just came out for a glass of water?"  
  
"I think you were spying," she said, grabbing his arm as he began to lose balance.  
  
Sitting down, he pulled his arm away from her. "I don't need your assumptions. Your words hurt me as it is, along with your actions. I think this should conclude our conversation, so you can go now. I'm sure they're wondering where you're at."  
  
"I'm sure they're wondering where you're at, not me," she said plainly.  
  
"Same difference," he muttered. He then waved his hand at her. "Get lost."  
  
She became red with anger. "Oh, so you're just gonna shove me away?!"  
  
"And you never did? The actions I'm dispersing on you is EXACTLY the same as you put on me! Now you know how exactly how I feel. Like I said, this conversation is done. Go home."  
  
Speechless, she slowly stood up. "I'm sorry...but Takeru, I said I needed to tell you something."  
  
"Tell me once you're long gone."  
  
Tears stinging her eyes, she smacked him. "Damn you!"   
  
Rubbing where she had rested her hand on him, he watched her run off, surprised and shocked. "Hikari...HIKARI, GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
She stopped running, turning her head back to look at him. "What do you want?"  
  
Forcing himself into a standing position, he stumbled over to her, watching her face as the tears streamed down. He was putting her in pain, the kind of pain he didn't want to commit to the one he cared so much about, the one he...loved.  
  
Hikari quickly spun around to avoid eye contact with him, and he didn't force her to turn around when he stopped behind her. Takeru's legs shook slightly, but he ignored the pain, and focused on the pain in Hikari's heart. "Look, I'm sorry..."  
  
His words stunned her. Him...sorry? Now that I think about it, it's actually my fault that this all started with him and why he's so sick. "Takeru, I'm the one who should be sorry. If it wasn't for me...if I didn't treat you like the jerk I was, you wouldn't be so sick and eating off your own sorrow."  
  
"I don't want to see you blame yourself. I care too much about you to see you drown in your own sorrows. Hikari...I-I l-lo...care a lot about you, and I hate seeing you like this."  
  
More tears flowed out of her eyes as she listened to his words, his soft voice whispering in her ears. Suddenly, she saw his arms encircle around her shoulders, and he rested his head next to hers, his hair rubbing against her neck. She noted how soft his hair felt, as well as his skin, which nuzzled her cheek some, both sharing each others tears.  
  
They stood there silently, and the park feel silent, except for the singing of birds and the murmering of adults watching in admiration. With tears running out their closed eyes, Takeru felt Hikari's hands start to caress his bare arms. He felt a tingling sensation run as her gentle fingers ran lightly over his skin.   
  
She heard him let out a light sigh, then feel slightly heavy as his body sagged to the ground. She quickly turned around and caught him as he slumped to the ground. Hikari sank to her knees with the sleeping Takeru, letting one hand run through his hair and the other touching his cheek, wiping his tears.  
  
Daisuke watched in anger from behind a tree, and crushed the soda can in his hands. "W-WHAT HAPPENED?! How'd that happen so quick!?"  
  
Miyako screamed and smacked him. "YOU JUST GOT SODA ALL OVER ME!!! Now I have to wash my hair again!!"  
  
"Well, sorry!!!" he snorted, as he directed his attention back to Takeru and Hikari, sneering.  
  
"You aren't even listening to me!!" she cried angrily, taking the soda can from his hands and dumping the rest of the contents in his hair.  
  
He screamed. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!! THE GEL!!! THE GEL!!!!" he wailed, running his hands through his now very sticky hair.  
  
Miyako cackled at his reaction, dropping the can on the ground. Iori poked his head between the two. "My grandpa says it's not good to liter."  
  
"GAWD!!!!" Grabbing the can in an angry swipe, she stood up and stormed off to a trash can.  
  
Iori grinned, and Daisuke continued to wail. "My hair...my beautiful hair! Look at it! The gel's coming out! It's getting all over my hands! Iori, give me a hand!!"   
  
"NO!!" Iori shouted, ducking from Daisuke's evil gel-soda covered hands. He took off running as Daisuke chased after him.  
  
"I SAID GIVE ME A HAND!!! You call that giving a hand!? You're running away! COWARD!!"  
  
"Grandpa says soda's not good for your health!"   
  
Hikari looked up, as did the other people in the park, to watch the two run through the park, the other screaming at the other, and Hikari couldn't help but smile.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miyako screamed as she tripped Daisuke. "You're acting like two children in the park! Wait, Iori, you are a child...that makes perfect sense, but Daisuke, you're older! You should know better!"  
  
He fell to the ground. "Why do you always tell me that?! You're older than me, so shouldn't you consider my safety before tripping me like that?!"  
  
Hikari giggled and stood up, putting one arm around Takeru's waist and put his arm around her neck, and she began to walk. She felt her heart skip a beat as she thought of where she would take Takeru: her house.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIKARI TOOK TAKERU TO HER HOUSE?!?!" Daisuke roared.  
  
Everyone cringed. Sitting in their usual booth in the cafe, the new digidestined sat slurpping on their drinks. Miyako rolled her eyes. "Hello! Weren't you even looking!? They got up and left while you were busy crying like a baby over your hair."  
  
"If you didn't dump that soda all over me...! This is all your fault!"  
  
"MINE?!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
Iori and Ken looked at each other and sighed. "Let's go, Iori," Ken whispered.  
  
Iori nodded. They slipped away while the two continued to argue. Finally, the waitress came by with their bill, and they shut up and looked at it. They were lucky to keep their eyes in their sockets. Then, looking around, they saw Iori and Ken no where in site.  
  
"HEY!!! WHO'S PAYING THE BILL?!" they shouted in unison.  
  
They then shot each other devilish looks. "YOU ARE!!!" they said in unison once again, pointing fingers this time.  
  
***  
  
Hikari opened her eyes at the sound of the front door closing. Yawning, she stretched and rubbed her eyes, then looked down at her lap where Takeru's head rested. He lay sprawled on the couch, while Hikari sat at one end, allowing him to rest his head on her. She smiled, tracing his lips with her right index finger.   
  
"Hikari...," a voice suddenly rang behind her, a voice that sent chills down her spine. All this time, she thought her mom had left home...but, this was a manly voice, a voice going through puberty, a voice that belonged only to...  
  
"T-Taichi!" Hikari cried, turning her head to face him. She felt the heat rise to her face, her heart race, and the sweat start to build on her forehead.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes piercing hers. "What are you doing with that?"  
  
Takeru suddenly woke up wearily, yawning and sitting up. Hikari quickly looked at him with wide eyes full of fear, and his groggy eyes quickly flew open with alert. He looked up and saw Taichi staring him down, and he felt like he had just been stabbed with a thousand knives with that look.  
  
"Get out of my house, now!" Taichi screamed, grabbing Takeru by the scruff of the neck like a puppy. He began dragging him, but Takeru pulled back with a force that both Hikari and Taichi didn't expect. Takeru flew back onto the floor, while Taichi did a flip over the sofa and landed on his head on the ground.  
  
"Owwwww...," Taichi whimpered as he rolled over and sat up, rubbing his head. Then, his angry glare focused back on Takeru and he tried to stand up.  
  
"Takeru!" Hikari cried, running over to his side, helping him up.  
  
"Hikari! You traitor!" roared Taichi.  
  
"I am not!" she protested, hurt by his words. How could her own brother call her a traitor? Now she was getting a share of what Takeru got from his own brother.  
  
"Helping him out! You know what I told you! You've been disobeying me!"  
  
"Since when were you my mother?!"  
  
Taichi stood there silently for a moment. Unlike Yamato, Taichi wasn't one to fully explode as bad. However, she could tell he was a raging inferno. Biting her lip, she stood there, holding Takeru up. She felt him tremble as he tried to continue standing.   
  
Nobody expected Taichi to reach out and grab Takeru from Hikari's grasp. Shaking him out of her protection, he dragged the weak boy to the front door, cursing under his breath.   
  
Hikari feared the worse. "Taichi, stop!" she cried, hearing the front door slam loudly. Then, she heard what she didn't want to hear. An angry shout, then a loud pop, and a pained cry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part Six

I don't own Digimon, or Yamato, or his pert butt. I do however, own Gabumon! ::hit by various objects:: O-o;;  
  
  
  
Broken Angels  
  
Part 6  
  
  
"TAKERU!!" Hikari screamed, running towards the front door just as Taichi came walking back in. Reaching for the handle of the door, Hikari felt the tears stream down her face. She then felt Taichi's arms wrap around her waist and tighten. "Taichi! Let me go! Takeru...he needs help!"  
  
He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to their room. Closing the door with his foot, he threw her on her bed and stepped back, wiping his brow. "He doesn't need any help. He can take care of himself."  
  
She rolled over in anger, burying her face in her pillow and sobbed loudly. Taichi watched helplessly as her body became racked with loud sobs. Now his feelings were churning inside his stomach. Now I'm feeling like a jerk...but I can't stand the thought of looking at him! When I do, I see Yamato in his eyes...those same cerulean eyes and the hair, and the smile that could make any girl melt along with the voice.  
  
Taichi took his socks off and slid out of his shirt. "I'm taking a shower...," he muttered. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, looking back into his room at the still continuing crying Hikari. Sighing, he closed the bathroom door and turned the water on, then slipping out of his pants and underwear, and got in. The hot water felt good. It soothed him. Still, it led to no satisfaction deep inside his heart.   
  
He stood there under the hot water pouring from the shower head, unsure of what he should do. "But...Yamato is a jerk! Why should I forgive him?! Hmph! Sorry Hikari, it has to stay this way!"  
  
While showering, Hikari quickly got out of bed, still crying, and quietly made her way out the front door. Takeru wasn't there. Her heart skipped a beat. "No..."  
  
Flying down the stairs of the apartment in her bare feet, she felt the warm tears run down again. "Please be ok...please be ok...," she continued to repeat outloud. Suddenly, she saw him, curled up in a tight ball, his body shaking as he cried quietly.  
  
"Oh, Takeru!" she cried, running down the flight of stairs towards him. It seemed like an eternity when she finally reached him, kneeling down beside him and reached out to him. Her hands shook as she took his head in her hands and looked at him. A bruise was appearing near his left eye now, a bright blue and purple. She cried even more, looking at his pained face and the tears that rolled down it.  
  
"H-Hikari...," he gasped as he sobbed. "S-S-So..."  
  
"Don't talk!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his head and buried her face in his moist hair. Sobbing into it, she felt Takeru reach up and wrap his arms around her. His body trembled, and so did hers. They stayed that way for a while, and then she finally had no more tears to cry. Wiping her eyes, she caught her breath, breathing in the sweet smell from Takeru's hair.   
  
Takeru had also calmed down. Thinking he was asleep again, she lifted her head and looked at him. He was wide awake, but had stopped crying. His eyes met hers, and they both turned slightly red. They grinned at each other, and he quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Your face tastes salty," he joked.  
  
Surprised by the sudden action, she grinned even wider, and giggled about his comment. "I bet yours does, too."  
  
"Let's go somewhere else," Takeru said.  
  
"I would...but we have no where else to go...and Taichi is mad enough already."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"We'll meet tomorrow, ok? At the park, around lunch. Get some rest. I'll call someone to come take care of you so get well. I'll be expecting you."  
  
He nodded, and she brushed her lips against his cheek. "I'll help you home."  
  
"No need to, I'll do it," a voice replied.  
  
They both looked over to see Jou standing at the steps. He grinned. "I'm psychic."  
  
"I'm sure you are," Hikari said in a relieved tone.   
  
Jou picked Takeru up in his arms with ease. "Oooh...you're so strong!" Takeru joked in a girly tone.  
  
"Oooh...what would you do if I dropped you here and now?" Jou replied, using a girly tone as well.  
  
Hikari couldn't help but giggle. "I better get back inside before Taichi thinks I've ran away with Takeru."  
  
"See you tomorrow," Takeru whispered near her ear.  
  
She nodded, kissing him on the cheek and ran back up the stairs to her apartment.  
  
***  
  
Jou fixed Takeru a hot bowl of rice and poured cold water into it, then handed it to him with a pair of chopsticks. "Eat up!"  
  
Takeru ate greedily. His hunger was back, and his stomach was doing flips, begging for food. Jou watched, pleased. "Well, I guess my cooking must be good!"  
  
"It sucks, but I'm so hungry, it takes like a million dollars!"   
  
Jou frowned. "Was that a joke...?"  
  
"Tee hee!" Takeru giggled.   
  
"I take that as a yes." Jou grinned. He began to eat as well, but not like a vacuum sucking dirt out of a carpet. "I don't think it's that bad."  
  
"Cook for yourself, you wouldn't know the difference. Hey! Have I ever told you the time Yamato burnt dinner once when I was visiting him and dad? It was hilarious!"  
  
"I have to know! I must hear this big story on our master chef!" Jou cried eagerly.  
  
Takeru grinned. "Well, he was cooking, and I was sitting at the table, watching TV when dad, when the phone rang. I didn't answer, and neither did dad, and Yamato decided to get it. Guess who it was?"  
  
"Devil Woman Jun," Jou guessed accurately.  
  
He nodded, putting more rice into his mouth. "Trying to get her off and tell her to go date a post, when the food starting catching on fire. He started screaming about the food, and what he told me was that she had asked him on a date, and she thought he said yes. Well, he hung up on her and a few minutes later, the doorbell rang."  
  
"And there she was...standing there waiting to go out on a date," Jou stated.  
  
"Yup. Angry, he told her to buzz off, and then the food caught on fire once more, and he slammed the door on her. It was pretty awsome, though, and he took the burnt food to the door and handed it to her on a dull plate. She nearly freaked and she had the most spazzmatic look on her face when he slammed the door on her again."  
  
"Kodak moments...just when you wish you had a camera!" Jou shouted. "Those moments can never be forgotten! Priceless!"  
  
"Just like those MasterCard commercials!" Takeru laughed.  
  
They laughed a good while, and the Jou piped up. "Hey, what about you and Yamato? Are you going to settle things with him tomorrow?"  
  
Takeru fell silent. "Maybe...maybe not. Maybe I will eventually...and maybe I won't."  
  
"You can't hold a grudge against your own brother. You two are blood-related. You can't hold an unhealthy relationship. It's not good, you hear?"  
  
He nodded in reply. "I just feel...helpless. I can't help him or Taichi, and I can't help Hikari either."  
  
"I understand completely. Look, we're all trying to help you out, and it won't work unless you help us too."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Just get some rest and meet Hikari tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Again, Takeru nodded and then looked at Jou. Jou completely understood the meaning in his face and what he was asking. "Yes, I'm staying here the night to watch you. Your mom called earlier saying she wouldn't be back till sometime late tomorrow afternoon."  
  
A smile cracked on Takeru's face, and he fell back on his pillow loudly, then quickly drifted off into dreamland. Jou watched him for a while, then felt weary himself. Yawning loudly, he got up from his chair, grabbed a blanket and pillow in the closet Ms. Takaishi had told him over the phone. Looking at Takeru again once more, he drifted out into the living room and plopped onto the couch and bundled up. Setting his glasses to the side on the little table beside him, he settled down under the blanket and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
***  
  
"Rise and shine, sweety!"   
  
Jou's eyes opened slowly, and he muttered something inaudible. He caught the blurry vision of a beautiful girl in front of him, staring at him with those hazel eyes and her dyed pink hair tied into a loose ponytail. "Mimi..."  
  
"Yes, I came to see how you were doing babysitting!" She smiled and sat down on the couch as he continued to lay there. He let her play with his hair and he yawned.   
  
"Is it morning so soon?"   
  
"Of course, silly! I wouldn't come here in the middle of the night, not that I don't love you or anything...it's just not like me to wander around at 3 in the morning at someone's house uninvited."  
  
"Is Takeru still here?"   
  
"He's still sleeping last time I checked."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"About half an hour ago," she concluded, and stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him up. "Now, time for you to get up!"  
  
He did so reluctantly, and slipped his glasses on. As he stretched, Takeru wandered out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Mimi looked at Takeru. "Oh, pee break?"  
  
"MIMI! That was rude!" Jou cried in embarrassment.   
  
Mimi blushed and Takeru stared with wide eyes. "How long have you been here, Mimi?"  
  
"About two hours. I've been taking care of you guys!"  
  
"You came here at 6 in the morning?" Takeru looked at her oddly.  
  
"Uh...well...," Mimi stuttered, and looked at Jou, who stared at her.   
  
"It's not like you to wander into someone's house uninvited?" Jou raised an eye brow.  
"At least it wasn't three in the morning when I did!"  
  
Takeru just shrugged and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Mimi's eyes widened. "He must've had to pee really badly!"  
  
"MIMI!!!!!" Jou screeched at her comment.  
  
***  
  
"I feel so much better," Takeru said as he walked with Jou and Mimi to the park to meet Hikari.  
  
"You look better too, except your bruise," Jou commented.  
  
Mimi looked over at Takeru from Jou's side. "Taichi really did that, huh?"  
  
Takeru nodded. "I can't blame him...Yamato would've done the same if Hikari wasn't a girl..."  
  
"This is getting ridiculous. I think it's best if you and Hikari come up with some strategy of settling this big break between Yamato and Taichi. If not, we'll all get dragged into it eventually...it's already starting."  
  
He had to agree with Jou. It was true, like yesterday in his room. Everyone was falling apart because no one was sure of what to do or even how to handle this kind of situation. The only ones who could really tie the undone knot of friendship again were Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"Hey, Hikari's waiting over there," Mimi said gently, pointing to the lake.   
  
He saw her now, her power pink dress blowing in the wind, and her hair again undone by the hairclip she used. Takeru waved to Jou and Mimi, and headed down the hill over to her. "Hikari!"  
  
She turned around at the sweet sound of his voice and smiled. "You made it!"  
  
"Of course! I feel a lot better. Thanks for the advice."  
  
She nodded and stared at the pond again. "See it?"  
  
"See...what?" he asked, confused and lost.  
  
Picking up a rock, she tossed it and they watched it hit the water, then sink, and the ripples start. "Now do you see it? The rock symbolizes the differences that Taichi and Yamato couldn't understand, and when it hit the water, it cause the ripples. There, their differences started to spread and show...and as the ripples get wider and larger, so do their problems, and so do they..."  
  
"I see it now. If we don't do anything...they'll never be one again, and we'll all be gradually brought in the same way."  
  
She nodded. "Just like the rock...it sank into the water, and we're going down as well. If we don't do anything, we'll be the rock hitting the floor of the pond. Takeru, we have to stop those two before that really happens."  
  
"You're right, but how are we going to do it? They hate each other, not to mention the other's siblings."  
  
"Supervision...or in our case, spying," Hikari told him seriously. "I hate to, but we have to. Yamato has a rehearsal tonight, the same time as Taichi's date with Sora. So, I think we should go follow them. They're bound to run into each other...they have some bond that allows them to do that."  
  
"Good idea. I'll see you tonight then at..."  
  
"NO!" she cried, grabbing his hands. "I want you to stay with me until then...please!"  
  
"Uh..." That was all he could mutter as he looked at her with flushing cheeks and the down at their hands. "If you say so."  
  
"Thank you! I knew you would! I just have to spend time with you to make up for the way I treated you."  
  
"You don't have to...it wasn't your fault."  
  
"It was, because I betrayed you! Now I have time to spend with you that I kept away because I was a lousy friend."  
  
"So was I. If I...," he began, until she lifted a finger and placed it on his lips and shook her head.  
"Let's just enjoy the day until tonight."  
  
He nodded, and together they headed to catch lunch. On their way, they ran into Miyako and Iori, who were heading for lunch as well. Miyako waved madly to get their attention up ahead. Iori looked at her oddly and then waved at Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"You've patched things up, how great!" Miyako shouted, throwing her arms around Hikari and hugging her. Then she moved to Takeru, grabbing in a tight embrace and stared into his eyes. "You look so much better. I was so worried Jou would have to drag you to the hospital!"  
  
"For depression? I would've been embarrassed. Where are you headed, anyway?"  
  
"Daisuke and Ken are wanting to meet us at the usual for lunch. Another get together. Anyway, would you care to join us?"  
  
"Of course!" Hikari smiled. "We were headed to lunch as well!"  
  
Iori tugged at Miyako's skirt. "Um...will you let Takeru go so that we can all head off to lunch?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Miyako let Takeru out of her grip, and they all headed to meet Ken and Daisuke. While walking, Takeru felt Hikari's slender hand fit into his and then squeeze. He looked at her face, and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled lightly.   
  
"It'll be ok," she whispered.   
  



	7. Part Seven

I don't own Digimon, Yamato, his pert butt, or Gabumon. I just own this computer that I'm using to write this story with. ::told by parents that they own it:: O-o;; I own myself. I'm sure no one will disagree with that!  
  
  
Broken Angels  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke eyed Takeru and Hikari with jealousy. His cheeks flushed with envy as he watched Hikari rest her hand gently on Takeru's on the table. He felt his heart beat against his chest, as if trying to leap out and grab Hikari. This lovey dovey scene was getting on his every last nerves. This was one of the last things he had ever wanted to see, however, he was glad to see Takeru was his normal self. Ironic, he thought to himself.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Daisuke asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him suspiciously, but he continued to stare at Takeru with wide eyes.  
  
Takeru blinked then answered. "Just fine. All I needed was some food and good rest."  
  
Daisuke nodded and continued eating. Ken cleared his throat and looked at Hikari and Takeru. "So, what are you going to do about Taichi and Yamato?"  
  
"This sounds like some kinda plan to save the Digiworld...except we're saving humans," Miyako muttered.  
  
Hikari nodded. "Yeah, we have. See, Taichi and Sora are going on a date tonight, and Yamato has band practice. They're paths cross at the same time, so, we'll be spying..."  
  
"Who's we?" Daisuke intervened.  
  
"Why, Takeru and me! Who else?"   
  
His face went sour. "You're not inviting me?"  
  
"Takeru and I feel that this is basically our problem. We don't want you guys involved, because we don't want Taichi and Yamato to treat you as enemies and think that we turned you against them."  
  
He just sighed loudly in anger, and Takeru looked over at Hikari. "I hope things will be ok..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they will," Miyako told him in a gentle tone.  
  
Hikari smiled at Takeru. "Miyako's right. We can change everything. We just can't give up."  
  
Ken looked at his watch. "Daisuke, we have a soccer match in half an hour. We better go change into our uniforms and head off now."  
  
"All right," Daisuke replied without enthusiasm.   
  
"Don't be so dull! Will you guys be there?" Ken asked, grabbing Daisuke by his arms to drag him out of his chair.  
  
Miyako grinned. "Of course, Ken!"  
  
Iori nodded in agreement, and Hikari shrugged. "What do you think, Takeru? Up to watching a game?"  
  
"It would be a good stress reliever and will help get our minds off things. Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Taichi was talking to Sora on the phone. "See you tonight around seven, ok?"  
  
"Ok! I have to finish this project for science now, so I'll let you go and talk to you later tonight. Bye, sweetie!"  
  
He grinned and hung the phone up after she placed her own receiver down on the phone. He stretched and then looked at the clock. "Oh man...the soccer game!"  
  
Flying into his room, he searched his drawers for his soccer uniform. He went hysterical when he had no luck. "NOOO!!!! Don't tell me mom forgot to wash it! Or...wait, it was Hikari's turn to wash the laundry!! Errr...wait..it's the 3rd week of the month...oops...my turn to do the laundry..."  
  
The phone rang and he ran to answer it. Grabbing the phone off the receiver, he literally screeched into it. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Did I call at a bad time, Taichi?"   
  
It was Hikari. "Sorry...I just can't find my soccer uniform."  
  
"Oh...that's what I was calling you about. It's in the dryer. I decided to wash it this morning. Better hurry, cause the game starts not long from now! I'll be cheering you on from the stands!"  
  
"Ok, thanks! I owe you big time. See you later, sis!"   
  
Running to the laundry room, he grabbed his uniform and changed then and there. Throwing his other clothes in the hamper, he ran back to his room and grabbed his socks and shin guards and quickly put them on. Slipping into his kleets and grabbing his soccer bag, he ran out of the house to the soccer field.  
  
***  
  
"I feel like a hiding seriel killer," Takeru said as he stood next to the others down by the field.   
  
Everyone examined him again. He did. Wearing dark shades, a dark hat and jacket in the oncoming summer was not his idea of a great time. Instead of being able to enjoy himself, he would have to hope he didn't die from a heat stroke.  
  
Daisuke got a kick out of it. He laughed like an idiot and pointed at Takeru. "You look like some big bad raper!"  
  
Takeru's eyes widened. "SHUT UP!! Everyone will hear!"  
  
Too late, though, since the other soccer players were now staring more intently at him, dressed like it was winter. He was bright red, both from embarrassment and the heat.  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes. "Look, it's best if Takeru and Hikari not sit next to each other up in the stands, so that way Takeru can take those ridiculous clothes off and not die before even half the game comes around."  
  
"I wouldn't mind that," Daisuke blurted.  
  
"Daisuke!" Iori scolded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Takeru quickly slipped out of his disguise and shoved them into Daisuke's soccer bag. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
"I figured you should hold it for me, since I would hate to keep it in the stands." Takeru grinned.  
  
He glared at Takeru and growled. "You lazy bum! Why can't you be a normal human being and just drag it along with you?!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Daisuke, it's just for a little while," Hikari said.  
  
His approach to the situation changed and he flashed a smile at Hikari. "Of course, you're right! I should've thought about it a little better."  
  
Takeru and Hikari giggled nervously at his remark, and they all headed up to the stands. Miyako waved to Ken. "Score a goal for me!"  
  
Ken smiled at her and waved back. "Don't worry, that won't be a problem!"  
  
As they took a seat, Miyako and Iori squeezed in between Hikari and Takeru, to make it look like they were still mortal enemies. Iori looked at Takeru. "I wish none of this was happening. I feel bad having to separate you and Hikari."  
  
Miyako laughed and looked over at Iori. "You're a little boy, what would you know about romance and relationships?"  
  
"No one said I had to," he muttered.  
  
Hikari stared down at the field and saw Taichi run on. She jumped up from her seat and waved her arms. "Taichi!!"  
  
Looking up, he saw Hikari waving at him. It made him happy to see her there, and the others. As his eyes scanned the stands, Takeru dove to the ground quickly, hiding behind the people sitting in front of him. "Good. No Takeru," Taichi said quietly to himself.  
  
The people around didn't pay any attention to the blondie hiding from Taichi, but Iori and Miyako took great notice. Hikari finally glanced over to find Takeru cowering.   
  
"It's clear!" Miyako shouted at Takeru over the loud shouting of people as the game started.  
  
Iori helped Takeru up and they sat down to enjoy the game, or in Takeru's case, at least try to. But everytime he felt that Taichi was looking up in the stands close to where he sat, he hid to keep from being spotted.  
  
"Takeru...Miyako and I are separating you and Hikari. There's no need to really hide."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. I'm just scared that he'll whack me again after the game, but only worse than what he actually did."  
  
"I don't think your black eye stands out that much. It's discolored, but not severe or anything. It'll get better in a couple of days," a voice said behind him.  
  
Iori and Takeru turned around to see Koushiro sitting behind them, with Jou and Mimi. "Hey, when'd you guys show up?!"  
  
"A few minutes ago. We were watching you hide," Koushiro said, sipping his soda from the can he held.  
  
"Don't you have something else to watch, such as the game?" Takeru asked irritated. He was embarrassed for hiding now, especially now that they had just witnessed his fear of Taichi seeing him.  
  
"Taichi won't see you, so don't worry," Jou reassured him, noticing the look on his face.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Hey, sit up here. It makes it more obvious you aren't with Hikari."  
  
Takeru joined them, sitting next to Koushiro. Iori looked over at him. "You aren't gonna hide and use me as a shield are you?"  
  
"No, don't worry," Takeru answered.  
  
He had one more question. "If he does see you, are you gonna use me as a weapon to throw him?"  
  
Koushiro laughed, and then Jou and Mimi cracked up. Miyako and Hikari were paying too much attention to the game to notice what was going on. Takeru stared wide-eyed at him. "Let me try that out now!"  
  
Iori screamed as Takeru got up and made a dive at him. He accidently hit Miyako on the back of the head, and she fell forward onto the person in front of her. Hikari quickly grabbed her and pulled her back, but the person turned around and glared at them. "Sorry!" Miyako squeaked, then turn around to smack Takeru.  
  
"Ow!" he shouted as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"You embarrassed me! Stop playing in the stands!" she fired.  
  
"It was an accident! Sorry!"   
  
Angrily, she sat down again next to Hikari, and returned her gaze to the field, watching Ken run back and forth. Hikari also looked back at the field, paying no more attention to Takeru. He looked at her oddly. Why is she acting so indifferently to me now?  
  
"Don't worry, she's just putting on an act because Taichi knows you're here now," Koushiro said, giving Takeru a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
Takeru just nodded, looking at Hikari, then looked back at the field. Just have to make it through this...then, Hikari and I can be just like earlier.  
  
***  
  
"Great game!" Jou said to Taichi as he came off the field after the game. They had won, thanks to Ken's great skills.   
  
"Thanks!" Taichi smiled widely, then looked at Mimi. "Looking good, Mimi!"  
  
She blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Taichi. You look...uh, nasty, but that's because you were sweaty and playing hard out there."  
  
"Yeah, was a lot of work. But, we have our superstar, Ken!" He gave Ken a heartily slap on the back.  
  
Ken looked at Taichi. "Don't hit me so hard like that or I'll cough a lung up."  
  
"I don't want a lung!"  
  
He coughed and looked at Miyako. "Those goals were all for you."  
  
She flushed and smiled with a starry look in her eyes. "Oh, Ken, you're so wonderful! Let's go out for a date, I mean, dinner!"  
  
"Oh, you want a date? I can arrange that," Ken agreed, wiping his brow.  
  
"R-Really?!"  
  
"Of course. I'll go shower and meet you later. I'll call you up when I'm ready."  
  
"OK!" Miyako cried happily, running home to bathe and get dressed.  
  
Taichi looked at Takeru, who stood far away from the group. He eyed him suspiciously, then directed his attention back to the others. "I better head back home and shower. Sora's expecting me at seven."  
  
"A date? How come I can't go on a date with someone?!" Daisuke cried.  
  
"You can always take Hikari. I'm sure she has nothing to do tonight," Taichi suggested, looking at her.  
  
"Um, well...," Hikari stuttered.  
  
Takeru walked off, hearing this topic brought up. Then, he took off running unconsciously. Koushiro ran after him. "See you, Taichi!"  
  
"Where's he going?" Taichi asked, irritated by Koushiro's sudden leave to go after Takeru.  
  
"I'm busy tonight," Hikari blurted.  
  
"What do you have to do?"   
  
"She's coming over to my house," Iori blurted, covering for her. "And so's Daisuke!"  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Daisuke and Hikari said in unison.  
  
Jou nodded. "That's right. They planned it at lunch, however, they have to cross Miyako and Ken off the list now."  
  
The three were relieved to hear how casual and confident Jou sounded as he explained. Thank god we have Jou, Iori thought.  
  
"Well, it all works out then!" Taichi grinned. "I better head on home now. I'll see you later, Hikari!"  
  
"Bye!" Hikari waved as he ran off the field and headed towards home. Then she looked over her shoulder to see Takeru and Koushiro walking together, talking.  
  
"Let them talk," Mimi suddenly said as Hikari started heading in that direction. "Takeru still has some things he needs to get off his shoulders."  
  
Koushiro looked at Takeru as they walked across the field slowly. "So, you've devised a plan of action. That's good, but do you think it's at all possible that we could help?"  
  
"Hikari and I would rather do it ourselves."  
  
"I see...but when you need to tell us what happens tonight, so that I can come up with something. You see, tomorrow is the dinner where everyone gets together, and if Yamato and Taichi are still brutal to each other, it could get nasty."  
  
Takeru sneezed. "Right."  
  
"Allergy season," Koushiro suddenly blurted, then continued,"but that's off topic. I hope everything goes well, ok? Let's turn back now."  
  
They did, and Koushiro asked Takeru,"Are you ever going to ask Hikari out?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well? You two are more than friends, obviously."  
  
"What do you mean? We are just friends! Nothing more."  
  
"Are you giving Daisuke the upper hand here? He's been meaning to ask her out all this time. You know, they've known each other ever since our job in the Digiworld was over three years ago."  
  
"Yeah, but Hikari doesn't feel the same way about him. It wouldn't work."  
  
"She likes you, it's obvious. It's just that she's scared. There's nothing wrong with asking her out to dinner or something..."  
  
"I know...," Takeru replied quietly now that they were closer to the others. They stopped and Koushiro smiled.  
  
"Takeru was just telling me about the plan."  
  
"Yeah!" Takeru giggled.  
  
Iori smiled. "Hey, Takeru, you wanna come over to my house? Daisuke and Hikari are coming as well! We can have a nice dinner together!"  
  
Takeru ruffled Iori's hair. "Would I turn that down?! No way! More time to spend with my little pal!"  
  
Hikari watched the two play rough house for a while, then looked over at Daisuke. "Is he hitting on Iori?" Daisuke suddenly asked.  
  
"Daisuke! Don't say such things!!" Hikari gasped.  
  
"Look at them! They're so chumly!" Daisuke pointed out.  
  
"You're just jealous cause you aren't as close to Iori as he is."  
  
"Why would I be jealous of him?! That's ridiculous! Me, jealous of Takeru?! Ha!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Hikari mumbled.  
  
"Well, we better get going. We'll wait to hear from you later!" Jou said and he left with Mimi and Koushiro.  
  
"What time is it?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Half an hour till seven," Iori replied.  
  
"Half an hour," Takeru said to Hikari and she nodded.   
  
"Can we just head over to Iori's now!? I'm starving!" Daisuke whined.  
  
"You would be," Hikari said. "Let's go before Daisuke's stomach eats itself."  
  
They all walked off the field, Takeru and Hikari preparing to see what would happen between Taichi and Yamato when they met up together on accident.  
  
  



	8. Part Eight

As I've said a thousand times, I dun own Yamato, Digimon, etc. I just own myself and my drawings. So that ends it all. ^^v  
  
A/N: The last part of "Broken Angels"!   
  
  
  
Broken Angels  
  
Part 8  
  
  
  
Takeru and Hikari split from Iori and Daisuke. "We'll be back in a few, ok?"   
  
Iori nodded and Daisuke grumbled. "Does that mean we have to wait to eat?"  
  
"My mom hasn't even started cooking yet," Iori said. "Hikari, Takeru, come back as soon as you can. I'll just tell my mom you guys are planning to come over a little later."  
  
Takeru nodded. "Thanks! We'll see you later! Oh yeah, Iori, can you stop by our room to tell my mom that we'll be at your place?"  
  
"Sure! Good luck!"  
  
Takeru and Hikari waved as they ran down the road. "Hey, Takeru," Hikari suddenly said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um...is there anything going on between you and Iori?" she asked, embarrassed.  
  
He blushed. "We're friends, if that's what you're wanting to know. We're better friends than Daisuke and me."  
  
"I noticed. I was just wondering...cause Daisuke thought there was something else going on between you two."  
  
"Only he would think of something like that," Takeru pointed out.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Besides, Iori's just a little kid, he can't get into those kinda relationships anyway."  
  
It fell silent for awhile, and they arrived at the point where they knew Taichi and Yamato would cross paths. Hiding behind a truck, they sat down and didn't look at each other for awhile. It was dead quiet, and they could only hear their own breathing, and Takeru was sure Hikari could probably even hear his heart beating against his chest.   
  
Hikari rested her head on her knees and sat there quietly. Takeru just sat there, looking at her and watched as she fluttered her eyelids to stay awake. She was tired, especially from just sitting there. They sat there in silence for quite awhile, until Takeru decided to do what Koushiro had advised. "Hey, Hikari," he began when they suddenly heard voices.  
  
Hikari's head shot up. "That sounds like Taichi and Sora!"  
  
Peeking from under the pick-up, they saw them, and Takeru turned his head to see Yamato heading the opposite direction of the two. They were headed straight for each other.   
  
They swallowed, and watched as Yamato avoided looking at Taichi. Taichi and Sora looked at Yamato as he walked by. Suddenly, Taichi elbowed Yamato in the ribcage as he passed, which knocked Yamato off balance a little and he glared at Taichi.  
  
"What are you trying to prove, Yagami?!" Yamato yelled as Taichi suddenly stopped walking. Sora grabbed his arm to try and keep him from attacking Yamato.  
  
"Prove what kinda jerk you are!"  
  
"You're the jerk! Pushing me for no reason! I haven't done anything to you! It's your sister that got my brother so sick he couldn't stand on his own two feet!"  
  
"I don't ever remember Hikari being sick, so don't blame her!"  
  
"I'm talking mentally! Because of her, she made Takeru so depressed that he got sick! And what do I find out later!? That she's in HIS house feeding HIM and he's sitting there and taking it!"  
  
"WHAT?! What was she doing in his house!? And what was he doing in MY house with HER alone!?" Taichi screamed.  
  
"You tell me!"  
  
It feel silent. Takeru and Hikari looked at each other. "Do you think they'll discuss this?" Hikari whispered.  
  
"I don't know...," Takeru replied. "It seems like they're thinking it through...which is good."  
  
Sora decided to speak up. "Don't you two think you've done enough damage?"  
  
They looked at her. "What?"   
  
"You two have made them enemies...you shouldn't get your own siblings caught up in your battle. You're tearing them apart. Takeru got sick because you," she addressed to Taichi with a nod of her head,"told Hikari to stop talking to Takeru and because she's so loyal to you, she did so."   
  
"S-So you're saying this is my fault?!" Taichi cried, outraged.  
  
"I'm not! But Takeru on the other hand, tried to find a way to stay friends with her so that they could prove to you two that you could be friends! That's why he got sick! It's because Hikari...you get the point."  
  
Hikari looked over at Takeru, who was staring at the scene up ahead. "It is my fault that you got sick, isn't it?"  
  
He directed his attention to her. "What?"  
  
"You know it is."  
  
"I won't say it is. If I had done what Yamato asked..."  
  
"If you had, we'd be worse off than now. But because you remained loyal to me, we're friends still, and we have the chance of making Yamato and Taichi's friendship work. Thanks...you've done so much more for me than I ever have for me."  
  
Takeru reached over and took her hand. "Don't be silly. You've done plenty for me. You didn't have to come over when you knew you shouldn't have...you got caught but you still tried to come back and say you wanted to be friends. I think we both realized in the end that we needed each other..."  
  
"Yeah...," she said and smiled.  
  
"So, how does dinner sound one night next week?" he asked quickly.  
  
She blushed and nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Smiling and holding hands, they looked back at Taichi and Yamato. "Ok, so I admit it was stupid of us to get in a fight over something so simplistic," Yamato said.  
  
Taichi nodded. "I agree...I guess it's just a sign that we're growing up."  
  
"You guys will always be friends, no matter what...it's just that you're getting older, and your interests are different and you do your own things. As long as you make time for each other, you'll always be friends. It's just like Mimi and me. We're best friends even though we live in different countries and have different views and like different things. It's what makes friendship that much better." Sora looked at them and they nodded.  
  
"Sorry for starting the whole thing," Taichi said, stretching his hand out to Yamato, and he took it, shaking his hand.  
  
"Same here. I guess we'll always have our differences, but we have different topics to talk about now."  
  
Grinning, they laughed and hugged each other, slapping the other on the back. Hikari and Takeru grinned and looked at each other. "I knew it would work!"  
  
Hikari rested her head on his shoulder. "It's because you stuck to being friends with me, no matter what. You're the best friends anyone could ask for."  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me while I was sick," he said, kissing her on the head.  
  
"Let's go to Iori's so we can get something to eat. I'm hungry myself."  
  
Yamato slung his guitar case over his shoulder. "I'll be heading home now."  
  
"Hey, wanna come dine with us?" Taich asked.  
  
"Are you sure...? It's your date."  
  
"We don't mind," Sora reassured him.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Besides, I don't feel like cooking for myself tonight anyway."  
  
As they walked down the sidewalk, Takeru and Hikari stood up. "Our duty is done," Hikari said happily. Still holding hands, they walked down the sidewalk in the other direction back to the apartment complex.  
  
***  
  
"Everything's back to normal?" Iori asked at dinner.  
  
Hikari and Takeru gave the thumbs up sign. They were pleased with the results, and with Sora there as a guardian angel, she helped patch things up unknowingly. Daisuke looked gloomy as he sat there, shoving his food in his mouth and glowering at the two.  
  
Takeru edged closer to Hikari, just to spark Daisuke's nerves. Hikari flushed and grinned and saw Daisuke turn red with anger.  
  
"What's with you two?!" he screeched.  
  
Everyone stared at him innocently. Iori nudged him with an elbow. "You're gonna get my mom riled up...in fact, I wouldn't be surprised to see her walk in right now."  
  
"Sorry," he grumbled. "Why are you two suddenly so...close? Are you guys dating?!"  
  
"Of course not!" they said in unison and looked at each other with grins. "We're just really good friends."  
  
"Yeah right. I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
"No one asked you to believe it," Takeru pointed out and Hikari nodded.  
  
"You're always agreeing with him! It gets pretty old after awhile!" Daisuke declared and placed his chopsticks on the table, pouting.  
  
"You're acting like a five year old. Eat your food," Iori scolded, handing him back the chopsticks he had just placed down.  
  
"Fine." He took them back and continued eating.  
  
"The dinner's tomorrow that Mimi was telling me about," Hikari spoke up to break the silence.  
  
"Really? I remember Yamato mentioning something about it earlier," Takeru thought back and nodded. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
"How come no one tells me?" Daisuke and Iori claimed together.  
  
"Well, you know now! So be sure to show up or it could mean drastic measures," Takeru said quietly.  
  
Iori and Daisuke fell silent. "W-What do you mean? Are you gonna come out and...," Daisuke began, and that's when Takeru burst out laughing and tackled both him and Iori.   
  
"You're correct!"   
  
The once nervous room was filled with laughter as the kids ran around playing rough house and soon found some pillows. "How about a food fight?!" Daisuke screamed.  
  
"NO!" Iori shouted, dumping a bowl of rice on his head.  
  
Daisuke cried. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO FOOD FIGHTS?!"  
  
***  
  
Takeru watched as Yamato dressed up nicely. "You act as though you're on a date," Takeru joked.  
  
"Don't bring that up...everytime you do, Jun somehow pops up...That child is annoying! She's worse that Daisuke, I swear!"  
  
"At least you're not stuck around him most of the time. He's cool, just self-centered sometimes. But I'm glad you and Taichi settled things."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I was starting to feel akward about the whole ordeal. You know, maybe like the way you felt about having to ditch Hikari behind. I'm glad that you actually disobeyed me."  
  
"I'm glad I did, too, though I felt awful about it. I guess I had more guts in doing so that Hikari."  
  
"I don't blame her. I don't blame her for anything, not even for you getting sick. The reason was me."  
  
"Well...I wouldn't say just you. I think it was my fault partially too..."  
  
Yamato cut him short. "Yeah right. Let's head out. And Takeru..."  
  
Takeru looked at his brother with admiration. "Hai?"  
  
"Take that ridiculous hat off for a few hours would ya!? I swear, we're going to a fancy restaurant and you wanna wear a fisherman's hat!"  
  
"No way!" Takeru cried, grabbing onto his hat.  
  
"Give it," Yamato said. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you do."  
  
"Make it fifty."  
  
Takeru enjoyed watching Yamato grimice and he obliged. "Fine."  
  
Handing him the hat, he walked by and opened the front door. "The ladies are waiting."  
  
***  
  
Yamato wanted to cry. "H-How did they find out?!"  
  
"Oh, don't cry now. You'll look silly," Takeru said, grinning as all the fangirls stood by the doors of the restaurant swooning.   
  
"I swear, you can't go anywhere without..."  
  
"YAMATO-KUN!!"   
  
This made Yamato want to cry even more. He made a wild dash to the table where Taichi and Sora sat at, waiting for the arrival of the others.  
  
Jun blinked. "Why does your brother run? If he playing to get?"  
  
"Uh...I wouldn't know...," he giggled nervously, and quickly walked to the table.  
  
Gradually, everyone showed up, and Takeru allowed Hikari to sit next to him. "Thanks," she beamed at him, and could see from the corner of her eyes that Daisuke was examing the two closely.  
  
"Glad to see you all here!" Mimi declared, standing up. "Now, I'll be glad to pay for everything, no matter what the price may be. Order what your heart desires and let's enjoy our night of reunioning!"  
  
They all cheered and began to scavenge the menus. Daisuke couldn't help but look at Takeru and Hikari, watching them hover over the other, their faces nearly touching and their faces glowing a pinkish tone. He rolled his eyes and looked back into his menu.  
  
Not long after ordering and receiving their food, Hikari claimed that she wanted to be outside in the fresh air for awhile, and was going to the balcony outside to get a good glimpse of the city. She excused herself and left, and Takeru watched her leave.   
  
"Go talk to her. I'm sure she's enjoy your company," Taichi suddenly blurted, and Yamato agreed by nodding.  
  
Blushing, Takeru knew what they were getting at. He shrugged and grinned, then got up and followed her, beelining through the tables and out to where she was standing. Opening the doors, he felt the cool wind caress his face gently. It was a beautiful night, and when he caught site of Hikari, it made it much more.   
  
"Hey," he gently said, taking a standing position beside her. He couldn't resist looking at her soft face, the gentle brown eyes and the flowing hair that was waving in the wind. She looked at him with such intensity it sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Takeru, I've been meaning to tell you something for so long...I tried to tell you earlier, when you were sick, but you never gave me the chance."  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something as well." He watched as Hikari faced him and took his hands in hers.   
  
"Takeru, what you saw that day wasn't the true feelings I showed. I don't like Daisuke that way. Those feelings are for you, and only for you. I wanted to tell you I love you, and now, I can. Takeru, I love you," she whispered confidently and smoothly, as if she had rehearsed this a thousand times.  
  
Takeru blinked a thousand times. He heard just what he wanted, though he never expected it to come so soon, yet at the perfect time. "I love you, too, Hikari. No matter what, my feelings will never subside. You know it."  
  
"Then I guess we can end the night like it should be ended."  
  
"Yes," he whispered and leaned towards her, closing his eyes.  
  
Raising herself on her toes to reach him, she closed her eyes, and let their lips meet. For the two, it was one of the best experiences, as they stood there, their arms around the other, their lips together, under the moonlit night, forever and ever.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm glad you stuck through and read all this! I'd be glad for reviews to see how I did with this. I'm glad you also enjoyed it! I'll be writing more, so keep on the lookout! Thanks for reading my first Takari! Please read "My Friend Forever", a songfic I did! 


End file.
